


Sempiternal

by fourinthemorning



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Skype, basically just a lot of thoughts about their relationship, tense problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourinthemorning/pseuds/fourinthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are apart for a few days. Second person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempiternal

"I miss you," he says, and you can catch the sincerity in his voice through your headphones, even though only seconds before he had been telling you how nice it was to finally have some peace and quiet around the flat. Your lips curl upward, into the soft smile you reserve only for him. He is the best person in your world, the best person that will _ever_ be in your world.

You let your mind wander sometimes, to what your life would be like if you had never met him. If you had never seen his tweets, or never responded to them, or gathered up the nerve to ask him to visit you that first time. You question if you would be happy in a life without him. And yes, you think that you could be happy without him, but you know deep down in your heart that the happiness you would have in a world where you had never met him would only be a fraction of the sheer joy that is your life with him. 

The list of people that you love is a long one, because you have a lot of love in your heart, but he tops that list each and every time. He had your heart from the first time you heard his voice over Skype, and the years you have spent with him have brought your heart more and more into his ownership. You adore even the simplest things about him: how he fusses over his hair after a shower when it's just starting to curl into its natural state, or how his eyes light up when you bring him half your sandwich or a cup of coffee.

You know that you will marry him one day. It's not something that either of you are in a great rush for. You both know that this bond that you share is the forever type of thing. You don't need a ceremony or a piece of paper to tell you that, but one day you will sign those forms and wear a ring on the fourth finger of your left hand to tell everyone else. 

It has only been around thirty hours since you left your home to visit your parents, and as you are only staying the weekend, it won't be very long until you are back in bed with him, curled together and whispering about how terrible it was to be apart. You've heard it from people before, friends and family and fans alike, that you and he are too codependent. You think they have never had the privilege of being so utterly in love. 

"Phil?" his voice breaks through your thoughts, and as you look at his raised eyebrows and smirking lips, you realize that you have been staring at his tiny pixelated picture for several moments. You can feel your face beginning to warm, and you know a light dusting of pink has probably appeared across your nose and cheeks. To some, it would be amazing that he can still make you blush after all of this time, but to you it is just a testament of how your love for him has never wavered, even in the hardest points in your history together. Every moment with him still sends a rush of emotion through each nerve ending in your body, and there has never been a time where your relationship has felt like it was wearing down or becoming boring. 

You smile sheepishly at him, your eyes darting to your lap where you have clasped your fingers together. You know that if the both of you weren't feeling the pain of being separated, he would be teasing you about how you can't keep your eyes off of him. It's funny to you that the fans always laugh about him staring at you during videos. While you may be better at looking at the camera instead of him while you are filming, the second the power button is switched off, all you can see is him. 

"Sorry, Dan. I miss you too. I'll be home soon." 

You love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this reads messily. I've been writing fan fiction for about ten years now, yet I've only posted around five out of dozens due to extreme lack of self confidence and my inability to be happy with my finished works. 
> 
> I wrote this around two months ago, but I'm just now posting it because I felt it could kind of fit with Phil being with his parents this last weekend.
> 
> As to my knowledge, the events that take place in this story are completely fictional and in no way am I trying to imply that the real Dan and Phil are in a relationship.


End file.
